Camping Trip
by Hikari Midori-chan
Summary: The Titans go camping! What's the worse that can happen? Everything! RobStar and BBRae PLease R&R! Flames require reason. Rating might go up. Hence might. Complete!
1. What!

I have decided to write another story yet I am not finished with several. Okay, here's the disclaimer! Audience boos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Friends, I have taken the liberty of getting us the wooden home for the camping trip!" Starfire exclaimed as she soared into the room.

"What!" everyone shouted in unison. A lamp blew up due to Raven's powers.

"Starfire, why?" Robin asked.

"Was it wrong?" Starfire asked. Her big emerald eyes sparkled with worry.

"Um, no, I'm just…curious," Robin struggled. He didn't want to make Starfire sad.

"Very well," she smiled brightly and Robin sighed with relief. "It was very quiet and tranquil in the city and still is, so I thought it would be necessary to go on a…how you say vacation!" Starfire said happily.

"Star! Do you know that what you did—"

"Is a _great _idea!" Robin finished as he smacked a hand onto Beast Boy's mouth. He gave Beast Boy a Don't-Make-Her-Sad look.

"Wonderfully glorious! I shall begin gathering my things for the trip!" Starfire said and started flying out the room.

"Um, Starfire!" Robin called.

"Hm?" Starfire asked.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Robin asked.

Starfire's eyes squinted some and looked up, she was probably thinking. "It is for…one hundred sixty-eight earth hours."

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"One week," Cyborg translated.

"And who is going to watch the city while we're gone?" Raven asked.

"I have already contacted the Titans East and they are glad to observe the city while we are gone," Starfire replied and she glided off.

"I guess we can't talk her out of it," Raven said after Starfire had gone.

"Yeah. Oh well, I guess a little camping wouldn't hurt," Robin shrugged.

"That's what the McCornys say," Beast Boy said mysteriously.

"Dare I ask what you're talking about?" Raven said.

"The McCornys were five kids who went on a camping trip without parents. There was Jimmy, Tommy, Ernie, Sonya, and Lily. Their parents made them go on it to show their responsibilities. Jimmy said that it wouldn't be bad. Of course, it was. When they were out to pick firewood, they got lost; Sonya, Tommy and Ernie, Jimmy and Lily. Jimmy tried to be positive and said that at least they weren't lost alone. But little did he know, there was someone else in the forest, someone totally bad. He had no name because everyone who saw him didn't live long enough to ask. His eyes were made of green glowing fake eyes. He had lost his original two. Nobody knows how. He took the kids down, one by one. Nobody saw them again."

When Beast Boy finished hook instead of a right hand and had green glowing eyes because his story, the others were silent.

"I-I just have one question, BB," Cyborg said shakily.

"Shoot," Beast Boy said, signaling that he was ready.

"Are the McCornys called McCorny because that story was corny?" Cyborg laughed.

"It is not!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Sorry, Beast Boy, but it's kind of hard to believe," Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, was that supposed to scare us or entertain us? Because it seems that you failed at both," Raven added, her face didn't show any signs of caring about anything.

"Believe what you want, but we'll just have to confirm what is real and what isn't on our trip tomorrow…." Beast Boy said mysteriously and walked away.

"What a sad little boy," Raven shook her head.

Robin and Cyborg started laughing their heads off.

* * *

I know it is very short, but ut'll get better and longer, I promise! Please R&R! Remeber to open up and tell me how you feel about it!

See ya!


	2. Road Trip!

Her's another chapter folks! I gotseven of reviews and I thank you all. Sorry on my mistake, though. When Beast Boy was telling Raven and the other boys about the McCornys story, it was supposed to be 'His eyes were made of green glowing fake eyes. He had lost his original two. Nobody knows how.' XD. Sorry about that again. It's all fixed now. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans any song or game mentioned in this chapter except Think of Things.

* * *

At 6:00 AM, all of the Titans were awake. Well, almost all of them. 

"Cyborg, can you wake Beast Boy up? The Titans East will be here ten minutes," Robin said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cyborg sighed.

In Beast Boy's Room….

"Aw…Why didn't you tell me earlier? I feel the same way…." Beast Boy was dreaming about a certain someone.

"Oh Beast Boy….Beast Boy…." The girl of his dreams said softly and her figure was getting closer. "Beast Boy…wake up, man!"

"What! They're up! They're up! Silkie ate it! I didn't know they were bad! Cyborg made me do it!" Beast Boy shouted as he held his hands up, his eyes still closed.

"Yo, wake up and open your eyes, BB!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh….uh, forget what I said then," Beast Boy said.

"Come on, man. Let's go, the Titans East are gonna get here in like five minutes," Cyborg said.

"Fine….I'll be glad when this is over," Beast Boy mumbled.

A few minutes later….

"I call shotgun!" Beast Boy shouted and jumped into the front seat.

"Have fun!" Bumblebee called as the Teen Titans drove off in the T-Car.

"That's not funny!" Beast Boy shouted out the window like a maniac.

"Man, get your big head in the car before we have to go back and look for it in the water!" Cyborg shouted.

"This will be a long trip," Raven sighed as she rested her chin.

"Oh, yes! This will be most enjoyable, yes?" Starfire squealed excitedly.

"Hm-hm-hm" Robin mumbled. He wasn't in the mood for a three-hour long trip to a campsite.

"Who wants a story?" Beast Boy asked.

Silence.

"Who wants a song?"

Silence.

"Who wants a game?"

Silence.

Who wants me to shut up?"

Raven, Robin and Cyborg raised their hands. Starfire didn't know what Beast Boy meant.

"Please, what is the meaning of the 'shut up'?" she asked.

Silence.

An hour later….

"Hey, who's hungry?" Beast Boy asked.

"Me," everyone answered.

"Okay, we can have tofu burgers, or tofu dogs, or tofu eggs, or tofu soup, or—"

As Beast Boy drawled on and on, Raven said, "I think I'm going tolose my appetite," Raven muttered.

"I think _I'm_ gonna lose my breakfast," Cyborg said.

Another hour later….

"One more hour. I'm surprised I'm not delusional by now," Raven sighed.

"Starfire's fallen asleep, and I think I feel real tired, too. Wake me when we get there," Robin whispered as he closed his eyes—er mask. Starfire was tired and was snoozing silently on Robin's shoulder.

"Aw, ain't that cute?" Cyborg smiled as he looked at the rearview mirror.

"No, Robin, don't sleep! Don't leave me awake with these two!" Raven said anxiously as she lightly rubbed Robin who was in the middle seat. Robin was already fast asleep.

"Looks like it's just you, me and Cy, Raven," Beast Boy smiled.

Raven softly slapped her face and dragged her hand down. "Super."

"_**John Jacob Jingleheimer Shmit! His name is my name too!"**_ Beast Boy and Cyborg sang as Raven hit her head frequently on the car window.

"Okay, BB, things that can fly," Cyborg said.

"A bird, a plane, Starfire, flying squirrel," Beast Boy listed. "Um…."

"Beast Boy if he doesn't zip his lip," Raven muttered.

"I spy with my little eye, something white," Cyborg said.

Outside, there was a white car.

"The clouds?" Beast Boy guessed.

"Nope."

"The sidewalk?"

"Uh-uh."

"The sky?"

"Man, what sky are you looking at?"

"It's…the…car…" Raven growled shakily. She was close to being hysterical after the sing-along. She glanced at Robin and Starfire. _Geez, those two can sleep through anything, _she thought. She looked back out the window. A forest was coming up and soon, Cyborg stopped the car.

"We're here!" Raven exclaimed. She shook Robin rapidly. "Robin, we're here!"

He sleepily woke up, yawned and shook Starfire lightly. "Aah….Starfire, we're here."

Starfire woke and smiled. She took off her seatbelt, opened the door and flew through. "Glorious! We are here!"

"Finally! You know, it was getting pretty boring," Beast Boy said as he stepped out.

Meanwhile back at the tower….

"Okay, so here's the deal," Bumblebee announced. "Speedy and I will take the tower until four and Aqualad, you, Mas and Menos will take it for the rest of the night. We'll trade in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Aqualad shrugged.

"We get Robin's room!" Mas Y Menos called in Spanish. (AN: Sorry, I don't know much Spanish)

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit, then," Bumblebee said. Once Aqualad, Mas and Menos left, Bumblebee asked "so, what do ya want to do?"

"Raid the rooms," Speedy smiled.

Bumblebee gave Speedy an odd look. "Okay, you're not gonna go into the girls' rooms, do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just going to see Robin's room," Speedy said.

"Fine. Just don't touch anything, got it?" Bumblebee ordered.

"Got it," Speedy said.

As he walked away, Bumblebee started for Raven's room. _When are you ever going to have a chance like this, girl? _she thought.

* * *

READ THIS! 

This is a little longer than the first chapter, and like I said earlier, I'll make them longer and better. I'm going to San Jose for a while and won't be updating until I get back, so don't think I've stopped writing this fic.

Bye!


	3. Stuck

Finally back! And just in time for school! Lucky me. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm probably going to be updatingonce weekor maybe if I'm lucky, more.

Reviews:

VeelaChic: That would be funny, but I want to be sort of original. Keep reading!

crouchingbunny: Thanks, and I will!

StarSoSweet: Here's your wish come true!

april4rmH-town: Nah, I suck atscary stuff. Hope you like the chapter!

bluefirestar:It would help to learn a Spanish, but I think I'm comfortable writing in English. Thanks for the suggestion, though. Enjoy the chapter!

GreenMartian777: I'm updating as fast as I can! I'mglad you liked the chapter and I'mhoping you like this one!

RegremErutaerc: Good ideas, but there isn't going to be any emotions in this one. It'll still be good, though, so pleasekeep reading!

* * *

"Friends! You have been silent for nearly ten minutes! Are you surprised that I have acquired this pleasant substitute home for the wilderness?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

"We're surprised, alright," Raven answered.

The cabin Starfire had rented was a small log cabin that looked damp from the outside and was surely cold and wet on the inside. A pad of moss was growing on the left bottom corner and the roof had a few holes in it.

"Well, uh, let's just hope it doesn't rain. Come on, Titans! Let's set up inside, I'm sure we can get a warm fire going in front too," Robin smiled falsely as he tried to be positive.

"Yes! We shall make the haste so we can start how you say, 'the hike' afterward!" Starfire smiled happily.

"Uh, Star, I think we should maybe go on that hike later. The sun's starting to go down," Robin advised.

"Yeah, and we don't want the Unnamed Guy to get us, do we?" Beast Boy said mysteriously.

"Unnamed Guy? Where does he get this stuff?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"Unnamed Guy? Who is that?" Starfire asked.

"He's an evil guy who—"

"Doesn't exist," Robin cut Beast Boy off.

"You'll see he's real, you'll all see! Muhahahaha!" Beast Boy laughed maniacally.

"Are you finished?" Raven asked impatiently.

"No. Muhahahahaha! Okay, I'm done," Beast Boy said.

"Now that that's over, I think Star and I should get some lumber for the fire. Until then, you guys go ahead and get comfy," Robin instructed.

"Why do you to get the easy job?" Raven said.

"No worries, we can stay alive for fifteen minutes," Cyborg smiled.

"Alright. Beast Boy, try not to get on Raven's nerves. Raven, try not to hurt Beast Boy. Cyborg, try to keep these two away from each other when they start getting out of control," Robin smiled teasingly and he and Starfire left.

"I'm never out of control," Raven said stubbornly.

"Yes you are! Remember the time when you got scared and—Mm!"

Raven had locked Beast Boy's lips with her telekinetic powers. Beast Boy's lips were now incased in dark energy and made it so he couldn't speak.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Raven smiled faintly. "I'll be in my roo—er, the cabin," Raven sighed.

Once Raven's cape was unseen, Beast Boy's mouth was released.

"What's _her _problem?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg started whistling and reading a sports magazine.

Back at the Tower….

Speedy had wandered into Robin's room. He slid a sliding door open and saw approximately twenty of the same costumes, twenty pairs of metal-bound boots, and seven masks.

"That guy seriously needs some new clothes," Speedy remarked.

He turned to Robin's bedside table and opened a drawer.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Speedy smiled mischievously.

In Raven's room….

Bumblebee opened the door to Raven's dim and dark room. She looked around and saw things that looked ancient. Books, scrolls, miniature statues, it could've been a museum if it had enough space and lighting.

"Hm, what's this?" Bumblebee wondered as she started reaching for a dusty mirror. Then she remembered what Cyborg had told her earlier before about him and Beast Boy going into Raven's mind with a creepy old mirror.

"Oh, no, curiosity killed the cat. I'm not touch 'in that thing," Bumblebee smiled to herself.

"What's this? A diary…." Bumblebee trailed off as she opened a dark blue book with black rhinestones lining down the spine of the book.

In the woods….

An owl hooted loudly.

"Robin, what is that most unpleasant sound?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"That's just an owl, Starfire. It won't hurt you," Robin smiled soothingly. Then he scowled at the small lumber in his arms. It was a wimpy pile and wasn't nearly enough to make a decent fire. These woods were a pretty empty lumber spot.

"Robin, I do not see any progress of our lumber," Starfire finally said. "Perhaps we should go back to camp and try our luck on our way back. I am sure we will find some more."

"If you say so, Star," Robin nodded. He finally will get within the safety of the cabin and he wanted to make sure he stayed there. He didn't want anyone to know, but the woods kind of creeped him out. Robin frowned. "Um, Starfire, do you remember the way back to camp?"

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was too short. I'll make the next chappy longer, I promise! Though, you might have to wait for a while. Key word: might. 


	4. The Diary and Tofu troubles

Wow, so many reviews! Especially onChapter Two.Thank you to all the people who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter!

Regrem Erutaerc:Yet again, another great plot but not what I was thinking of. I usually think my stories through before I start it, but I might tweak it a little. I'll definitely mention Raven's emotions throughout her diary, though!

Green Martian777: They probably will if they don't bring Terra back. I don't know what you mean when you say 'I don't even think they're spose to be a couple.' Do you mean Rob/Star or Rae/BB? Sorry if I sound dim. Thanks for the comment, I get that a lot and I cherish each one and thanks for the sauce pan. I can use this...

april4rmH-town: You won't have to wait any longer, here's the next chappy!

I suck at suspense, so probablyno one will have to wait more than a week before I update. (Sigh) I guess I just don't have the gift to torture people.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm not eating your nasty old tofu!" Cyborg shouted as he thrust the plate of tofu away that Beast Boy was holding up. 

"Come on, Cy! You ate that space tofu, why not earth tofu?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's different! I was….It was from another planet!" Cyborg said.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard," Beast Boy commented.

"Well, I'm still not eating it," Cyborg said stubbornly.

"Come on, it's good for you!" Beast Boy smiled.

"So what?" Cyborg asked.

"You haven't eaten in hours," Beast Boy pointed out.

Cyborg didn't answer. He _was _pretty hungry, hungry enough to eat a paper bag, but not hungry enough to eat any of Beast Boy's tofu. Who knew where it had been.

"Maybe later," Cyborg finally answered.

"Great! Now, to get Starfire to eat some will be a cinch, Robin will be a little hard and Raven…." Beast Boy looked at the door to the dark cabin.

"Why do you want us to eat the tofu anyway?" Cyborg asked curiously.

Beast Boy shrugged. "It's good for your health." He walked to the cabin door and started opening it. "And fun to see your faces when you eat tofu," he added quietly.

"What did you say?" Cyborg demanded.

"Nothing," Beast Boy grinned and walked into the cabin.

The Woods….

"Star, try flying through the trees to get a better view and see if you can find the campsite," Robin directed. "I'll check the communicator."

Starfire nodded and floated up slowly, making sure not to hit anything. She got halfway before she hit a branch. "Ouch! That was most unpleasant," she remarked as she rubbed her head.

Robin opened his pressed a black button down and started speaking into the mouthpiece.

At the Campsite….

"Hey Raven, I think you should try—do you hear something?" Beast Boy asked as he walked into the cabin. There was a gargles of noise coming from somewhere.

"I suggest you clean your ears," Raven said.

Back to the woods (again)….

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin called.

"No, the woods have very many tree arms and I cannot proceed higher!" Starfire announced.

"I can't get anything on the communicator either," Robin added. "I suppose we're not allowed to cut down any trees unless it's a real emergency either," he sighed.

Starfire nodded, her eyes were slightly slanted and she looked like she was going to cry. "I am sorry to ever bring you into these woods," she unnecessarily apologized as she looked at the ground.

"Starfire, it's not your fault," Robin said, resting his right hand on her shoulder and smiled. "We'll get out of this mess."

In Raven's Room….

"Mm-mm-mm," Bumblebee smiled as her eyes skid across the pages quickly.

_Dear diary, _

_I'm having trouble with my emotions again. Affection has come up continuously and I don't know what to do to stop it. This is so stupid; I can't believe I feel love for _

"Bumblebee?" Speedy looked into Raven's room.

"What!" Bumblebee asked loudly as she slammed the book shut and hid it behind her back.

"Guess what—what's that?" Speedy was smiling but then he frowned.

"Nothing," Bumblebee said quickly. A little _too_ quickly.

"Let me see this 'nothing'," Speedy demanded.

"Why? Didn't you want to show me something?" Bumblebee hastily changed the subject.

"Yeah, but let me see what you have first," Speedy urged.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Bumblebee backed away.

Speedy walked a few steps and stopped in front of Bumblebee. "You're right, I don't think I should do this," Speedy smiled. Then he quickly reached over Bumblebee's shoulder and snatched the book. "Though thoughts never get to my hands in time."

"Speedy! I am your leader and—" Bumblebee began.

Speedy interrupted her by whistling and shaking his head. "You've got some juicy stuff here, Bee," Speedy grinned.

In the Cabin….

"No, I will not eat your fake meat. Save it for Starfire, _if _she'd eat something like that," Raven said.

"Come on Rae! Star's not back yet and—"  
"They're not back yet?" Raven interrupted. "What time is it?"

"Uh, I think it's five," Beast Boy answered.

"Robin and Starfire left forty-five minutes ago! You and Cyborg are so stupid; I can't believe you didn't notice! You weren't doing anything productive or addicting!" Raven exclaimed.

"Making people eat tofu is productive," Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

"We need to go find them!" Raven said and grabbed Beast Boy by the arm.

Beast Boy was glad he didn't have on a short-sleeved shirt or she would have felt the prickle of his skin which was suddenly spread with Goosebumps.

"Why did you not try to notice the time?" Raven stormed as she stomped outside. "Robin and Starfire have been gone for too long! They might be in danger!"

"Chill, Raven! I'm sure they're just maybe walking down here right now," Cyborg said calmly, he was clearly not showing any alarm.

"I'll go find them," Raven decided.

"What about us?" Beast Boy asked.

"You two just…do what you did before," Raven replied. "I think it would be best if I went. I'm stealthier then you two."

"We're stealthy!" Beast Boy objected.

"Yeah! What makes you think we're not stealthy?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, a big half metal man and a green elf isn't noticeable. It's still light, Beast Boy, and I think anyone who could keep Robin and Starfire locked up somewhere will be able to spot a green rabbit," Raven answered. "I'll see you two later. If I don't come back in an hour, come look for me." And she was off.

"I wouldn't turn into a rabbit, which is way too obvious! I'd turn into a hyena or something," Beast Boy sounded offended.

Once again, Cyborg whistled and read while Beast Boy's mouth was slipping down his face. (AN: Like in "Sisters" I love that!)

* * *

Beast Boy: Oh no! Raven's going to be in trouble if she goes out there alone! 

Cyborg: You like her, don't you?

Beast Boy: Yes! I mean no! I mean...

Cyborg: _**Beast Boy and Raven sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

Beast Boy: You'd better be quiet or I'll feed you tofu out of this sauce pan! -O (Pulls out a sauce pan filled with tofu out of thin air)

Cyborg: Nooooooo! I'll be good! I'll be good!

* * *

I knew I'd find a way to get that sauce pan and tofu come to use! Thank you Regrem Erutaerc for being my #1 reviewer for my stories, thank you Green Martian777 for the useful sauce pan and thank you april4rmH-town for the encouraging reviews!

Yes, it ispretty short, and I really need to make longer chapters. Just what, people, it'll come soon! Along with some romance.

Later!


	5. Back again

I am so hating myself right now. I haven't updated in three weeks! Three whole weeks! I hope this chapter will help you forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I have nothing sarcastic or funny to say. I'm so poor.

* * *

"Oh, Robin, I think I am able to remember of that tree we had passed recently," Starfire said.

"Ugh, all the trees look the same, Starfire," Robin said, a little annoyed.

Starfire looked at him with sad eyes.

"But it's good you noticed it," Robin added quickly.

"Robin, I thank you for being so kind to me," Starfire said.

"Any time, Star," Robin smiled.

In a different part of the woods….

"Ow!" Raven moaned as she hit a branch. She started muttering about how life was stupid.

"Ugh! Grrrr…." Raven mumbled. "As soon as I find Starfire and Robin, I'll kill them for getting lost. They're mature enough to know where they were. Then again…."

"_Hey, Starfire, be careful walking under that branch!" Robin called. _

_Starfire giggled. "Thank you, Robin!" _

_Okay, maybe they would be too caught up in how into each other they are, _Raven thought. She was so busy thinking about this, she slipped down a rough hill.

"Yah!" she screamed, which was odd because she almost never screams.

She slid down further and further, her cloak snagging into rocks and protecting her underside from getting too scratched.

_Gotta concentrate, gotta concentrate, _Raven thought as she closed her eyes. _No! _She couldn't do it. She was too scared.

Raven's eyes widened.

She was about to fall down a cliff into a thicket of newly found trees. If she didn't concentrate soon….

"Aaaaahhh!" she screamed again as she slid off the cliff like a slide.

Luckily and conveniently, there was a branch that stuck out just enough for her cloak to get caught in by the hood that had ripped. Raven sighed for her luck, though once she thought about it, she scowled.

"Brilliant," she mumbled. "Well, I think I've been gone more than an hour, I'm sure that idiot and Beast Boy can figure out where I am. What! I mean, those two idiots," Raven added hastily to no one in particular. "Then again…."

At the Campsite…. (AN: I am soo tired of writing these)

"How long has it been since Raven left?" Beast Boy asked lazily as he slipped off a rock he was laying on.

"Er, fifteen minutes?" Cyborg guessed.

"Okay," Beast Boy shrugged and altered his position on the rock.

With Raven….

"I'm doomed," Raven said as she slapped her face.

At the Tower….

"She likes WHO?" Speedy exclaimed. His features clearly showed he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Give me that!" Bumblebee snatched the diary out of Speedy's hands as he fell onto the ground laughing.

"That's not cool, Speedy. You seriously need to crank down the volume," Bumblebee scolded, though she couldn't believe it either.

Raven liked Beast Boy. Of all the people to like. She picked Beast Boy! Her complete opposite!

"Anyway, what did you find?" Bumblebee asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah….oh yeah. But compared to what you found, this isn't much." Speedy pulled out a photo and held it up.

Bumblebee's eyes didn't change; though her she arched one eyebrow.

"So what? We all know that Robin likes Star. Did he leave this out in the open?" she asked curiously.

"Well, not really. Hey, do you think Beast Boy—"

"Do you think Beast Boy what?" asked a voice from Raven's door.

Bumblebee and Speedy turned in unison.

Aqualad and Mas Y Menos were standing at the door, arms crossed.

"Busted," Mas Y Menos said in Spanish.

"Okay, it's not what it looks like," Speedy started.

"You mean you and Bumblebee in Raven's forbidden room looking in her diary and looking at a picture of Starfire you obviously took from Robin's room?" Aqualad arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, it _is _what it looks like," Speedy said.

"You guys are so immature," Aqualad scolded.

Bumblebee and Speedy looked down.

"Next time show us what you find!" Aqualad rushed over and looked at the diary. (AN: I know, very unAqualad-ish)

At the Camp in forty-five minutes….

"Okay, I think it's an hour and Raven's not back yet. Should we be worried?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Kind of. Look, how about we go and find her, Robin and Starfire. I'm getting hungry," Cyborg said as he got to his feet. "Let's go before I start trying to eat you."

"Let's," Beast Boy agreed and ran ahead.

"Yow! Argh, man, this is why I like civilization," Cyborg growled as he hit a tree.

"Aw, come on, Cy. It's not _that _bad. Besides, you can't feel it that much, you're part robot," Beast Boy said optimistically.

"Whatever," Cyborg said. "I'm gonna blast this place down."

He drew his arm out as it quickly transformed into his sonic cannon, milky blue light forming.

"Put that away, dude! You can't blast this place, it's a campsite! Don't you watch TV? Only you can prevent forest fires!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You really need to get a hobby," Cyborg sighed as his cannon turned back into a robotic hand.

Hey, do you hear someone complaining?" Beast Boy asked.

On the edge of the cliff….

"Argh! Stupid wilderness! Stupid vacation!" Raven shouted as she kicked the cliff with the back of her foot.

"Ow! Gr, stupid cliff," Raven mumbled.

Suddenly, Raven heard a ripping noise. She was starting to be lowered down.

"Oh, no," she muttered. "Have to concentrate…."

The ripping started getting louder.

"Azarath…"

She was being lowered faster.

"Metrion…."

Raven fell, her cloak had ripped!

"Zinthose!" Raven screamed. She was stopped from falling by her last-minute concentration.

"Good timing," Raven sighed as she reached back to put her hood over her head. She couldn't feel it. She looked back at the branch and her hood had been blown off and into the darker damper woods below.

Raven frowned.

"Brilliant," Raven scowled as she landed into the woods again. "Just perfect."

She suddenly heard quick foot steps. In a few seconds, she saw Beast boy coming out.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.

He ran to her and she couldn't help hugging him.

Beast Boy hugged her back. It felt good to see her again, even though it had just been an hour and fifteen minutes.

Raven smiled, but just as soon as she saw what she was doing, she let go and blushed.

Beast Boy was disappointed, but was a little glad she withdrew, for Cyborg was running up to them.

"Man, you run fast for a little guy," Cyborg gasped for air.

Beast Boy smiled and looked at Raven.

She wasn't blushing anymore.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you pinheads," Raven said.

"Hey, Raven. Where's your hood?" Beast Boy asked.

"It fell into the dark creepy woods down there," Raven answered, pointing down the cliff.

"Oh," Beast Boy said.

"Come on, ya'll, we'd better find Robin ad Star before they start to crack," Cyborg advised.

In a different location in the woods….

"Augh! I can't take this anymore!" Robin shouted as he ran through the woods.

"Robin, no! We must not get separated!" Starfire cried as she hastened to follow him.

Robin was shouting maniacally through the woods.

"The being lost has made him delirious. I must get to him!" Starfire said to herself as she started flying, dodging trees as she kept her eyes on Robin.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Robin yelled as he disappeared from

Starfire's sight.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as she followed where she had lost seen him and found that he had found the campsite!

Robin was breathing hard as he stared at the campsite.

"What the—?" Robin gasped.  
"Robin! You have located the site of camp!" Starfire squealed as she hugged him. It wasn't her death hug, but it was merely a loving hug.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did," Robin smiled as he hugged her too.

"I suppose I should have never gotten us a vacation," Starfire sighed, still hugging him.

"Getting us a vacation is fine, Star. Next time, just tell us first," Robin said.

"That will be done," Starfire smiled and let go of him. "Robin, I was truly worried when you started to get, how you say, 'crazy'" Starfire said.

"Yeah, well, I never really liked the wilderness as a kid," Robin shrugged. "I guess leaders shouldn't go crazy."

"That is why I had gotten us the vacation, Robin," Starfire confessed.

"To make me not like the wilderness?" Robin asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"No, to make you relax. I think I did the opposite," Starfire sighed.

"I'm relaxing right now," Robin pointed out.

"But you had to have no relaxation to do that. I don't like it when you aren't relaxed, Robin. It seems to make you unhappy," Starfire said, looking down.

Robin cupped his fingers on Starfire's chin and lifted it so he could see her face.

"Starfire, I—you're really sweet and I love how you are. You don't have to make me relax to have me happy. You need to, well, you don't _need _to, I just would want you to…."

Starfire but her finger on his lips to make him stop talking.

"I am hoping it is the same thing that brings me pleasure," Starfire smiled.

Robin smiled too and kissed her.

"I hope it is too."

In the woods….

"This is the most horrible vacation ever!" Raven screamed.

"You read my mind," Cyborg sighed.

"Ditto," Beast Boy agreed.

"If it wasn't illegal, I'd burn this stupid forest for good!" Raven said.

"Yeah, I—yah!" Beast Boy yelled as he fell into a hole.

"Ow, what happened?" Raven asked, she had fallen into the twenty foot hole too.

"You guys okay?" Cyborg asked.

"No!" Beast Boy and Raven called in unison.

"Okay, just get back up here," Cyborg shouted.

Suddenly, a large boulder slammed onto the hole and everything went dark.

"Never mind!" Cyborg yelled. "I'll try to move the boulder!"

Grunting sounds were heard from above.

"I can't move it! I'll just have to find Starfire and Robin, Star can move the boulder!"

Loud clanking footsteps were heard and everything was silent.

"Raven, what'll we do?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I don't think I could move the boulder. If Cyborg can't then I can't," Raven sighed.

"I guess we'll have to wait in here," Beast Boy sighed.

Raven didn't really like to hear Beast Boy unhappy.

"It's not so bad," Raven said.

"We're in the dark and alone. I can't think of anything that's good," Beast Boy said glumly.

"We…we still have each other," Raven said.

A pair of eyes turned to look at Raven.

"Yeah, we do."

Back at the Tower….

"Get out! You have to protect Steel City!" Aqualad shouted as he started pushing Speedy and Bumblebee out the door.

"Come on! Can't we stay here for the night! We haven't even looked in Beast Boy's room for signs of evidence that he likes Raven too!" Speedy pleaded.

"Out!" Aqualad shoved them out and closed the door.

"Phew, I can't believe they want to do something as despicable as that," Aqualad shook his head. "Right guys?"

Mas and Menos weren't there.

"Guys?"

"Aqualad started walking into the elevator and into the living room.

As the doors opened, Mas y Menos sped up to Aqualad.

"Look what we found!" Mas y Menos shouted excitedly in Spanish.

"What?" Aqualad asked as he took the little green book Mas y Menos had in their hands.

"Don't tell me. Beast Boy's journal?" Aqualad guessed.

"Si!" Mas y Menos smiled.

"You guys should be ashamed. But, anyhow, since you found it, I suppose we can read it," Aqualad said. "Even if it's against my rights of being a nice guy."

At the campsite….

Robin and Starfire had quickly agreed that Robin would stand look-out incase the others got back and Starfire should scan the woods from above for any actions that attracts her attention; half because they wanted to be by themselves to reminisce on what had just happened and half because they didn't want to get into the woods again.

As Robin sat down, he thought about five minutes ago. He had finally gotten the courage to show Starfire his true feelings. It would see that he was the member with most courage, wit, and the one who should save the day, but when it came to girls, he wasn't exactly the sharpest tack in the drawer.

Starfire thought about what had happened just minutes ago. She didn't fully understand how or what had happened, though she experienced reading love stories in her spare time. What had happened was just like in all the love stories she had read. This 'kiss' was what had happened between Robin and herself. It was also usually followed by the phrase 'I love you' in whatever way the author had put it.

Starfire soared through the gloomy dark blue skies as she scanned the top of the many trees in the woods. It had only been about half a day, and so many things were happening. This was exactly what Starfire wanted to avoid, though if she hadn't messed up with the whole camping trip, it would've maybe taken months, maybe years until she finally gotten the courage to tell him her true feelings.

Starfire emptied her mind of the thoughts and stored them in the back of her head for later. Right now, she had to find her three other friends.

In the hole….

"Raven?" Beast Boy said after a while.

"Yes?" Raven asked as she turned her head to where she thought was Beast Boy.

"Well, I think this would maybe be a good time to…you know."

"I don't know." Raven said truthfully. What was Beast Boy talking about?

"I don't mean it to be hard to understand. I just want it simple. The truth is, Raven, that I sort of…kind of…think that…I like you. More than anything," Beast Boy said shyly.

"Y-you do?" Raven asked, slightly shocked but happier than she had ever been before.

"Yeah, I think so. I really want to be with you Raven. Forever. I always worry about you, and think about you. When you're meditating, I watch you when I know no one's looking. I do tons of things you don't know about," Beast Boy said, a little more confidently.

"I don't know what to say," Raven said.

"You don't have to say anything," Beast Boy smiled in the dark as he drew his hand onto her cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Raven smiled in the dark and both of them didn't notice the rock suddenly flying up because of the emotions running through Raven's mind. They were too busy kissing.

In the woods with Cyborg….

Cyborg hadn't gone far when he heard a deafening crash. He looked back and ran toward the place where he thought it had come from.

In the sky….

Starfire saw a large boulder fly up through the trees for a short period of time and heard it crash. Naturally, she came over to investigate.

In the hole….

Raven broke apart form Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you know I like you. Very much. But I don't know how I'd be able to be with you. I don't think there is any other way," Raven said sadly.

"Oh yes there is," Beast Boy said, suddenly noticing it was a little brighter, but ignored it just the same.

"I went digging through your spell books once. Before you kill me, I think you should know that there's a spell you can cast that lets you have feelings," Beast boy explained.

"Beast Boy, that's wonderful!" Raven exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. (A/N: Yeah, I know. Very un-Raven-ish.)

"So you're not going to kill me?" Beast Boy said.

"Why did you keep it from me?" Raven asked, letting go of Beast Boy.

"Well, I wanted to know if you liked me too," Beast Boy shrugged. "But that doesn't matter now. Once we get out of this nightmare, you can have feelings and be my girlfriend. I mean, if you accept."

"Of course I do," Raven smiled.

At the Tower….

"Oh my," Aqualad gasped as he read through Beast Boy's journal. "He likes her too."

"What?" Mas Y Menos asked in Spanish of course, trying to figure out what Aqualad was saying.

"Never mind. Let's just put this somewhere safe before Speedy and Bumblebee find it. Put it back where you found it and not a word from either of you. Not that it would matter anyway," Aqualad said.

* * *

Okay, I think this was pretty long. Please R&R!

-TTF


	6. Irony

The last and the shortest chapter! I just came up with this a while ago. I hope this fic was toeveryone's liking. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Hey Aqualad, did ya have fun with the Tower?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure," Aqualad shrugged.

"Anything exciting happen?" Robin asked.

"Uh, no, you?" Aqualad asked.

"Eh, nothing much," Robin said. "Well, thanks for taking care of the city."

"Nothing really happened, it was easy. Well, we'd better be going now," Aqualad nodded to Mas y Menos. "Come on, guys."

"Say hi to Speedy and Bee for us," Cyborg called.

Once the Titans East members left, Beast Boy and Raven left to try to cast the spell that would let Raven have emotions. The other Titans were left alone.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire sat on the couch and switched on the big screen TV.

"In other news," said a male news reporter, "this thicket of woods will be destroyed so we can make new homes and a mini mall."

Behind the news reporter, the same woods the Titans had been camping at was being demolished.

"Oh, the irony," Cyborg groaned.

"Well, at least we won't have to go camping at _that _place anymore," Robin said, looking on the bright side.

"Not that we'd ever go camping again," Cyborg added.

"And I have canceled our relaxation time in Hawaii," Starfire said cheerfully.

"Say what?" Cyborg asked in alarm.

"Some people told me that I had won a free trip to Hawaii, but after what had happened, I thought that it wasn't necessary for us to go," Starfire explained.

Robin and Cyborg fell on the floor and groaned.

* * *

Poor guys. No Hawiian trip for them! Again, hope this was to everyone's liking and thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to a newbie on Fanfiction. Later!

-TTF


End file.
